1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to container closures and, more specifically, to a combination closure cap and pre-measured medicine dispenser containing a measuring vial for measuring an amount of substance dispensed from a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous container closures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to seal container to prevent spillage and leaks therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,875; 2,061,685; 2,559,168; 4,269,319; 4,566,508; 4,566,509; 4,741,459 and 4,773,560 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.